Symbol of Hope
by AndersonLopes
Summary: Rey needs some help to go back to Jakku intending to resolve an old problem, while Poe Dameron decides to reveal a family secret to her. Together they realize that there is still hope not only for the galaxy, but even for them both. (Based on: ending of The Force Awakens novel by Alan Dean Foster; comic series Shattered Empire; some theory about Rey's mother.) [DameRey/JediPilot]
1. Prologue: Yearning

Despite the losses, the First Order has lost its major base and super weapon, Starkiller. The fallen pilots would be remembered in the history of the New Republic with honor. In the headquarters of the Resistance based in D'Qar there was one more reason to celebrate. The droid R2-D2 has come back from his hibernation and, helped by BB-8, set up the map that General Leia Organa has been looking for in the imperial archives: the location of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, her brother and last chance of victory. Cheers and hugs filled the hall with hope for a better future. People of all races and assembly lines interact sharing happiness. Rey has never felt so positive energy as at that moment. Her heart was beating hard at the thought that she would know a Jedi, the legendary Skywalker. She has become part of the legend, and could feel the Force surrounding her. She received a long embrace from a weeping Leia, in tears of bliss and sorrow at the same time.

"I knew I would find him. I can feel, he is alive. Bring him to me, my girl."

The chain of hugs kept on with C-3PO and R2-D2. When Rey would hug BB-8, she received another hug from some human. A pilot taller than her, and strong. He smelled softly like machine and smoke, but far from unpleasant. It reminded her of the comfort of home, she has never been hugged like that. The eyes were watering, then she was released. She remained quiet with a half smile and a lost gaze downwards.

"Hi! We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Poe." the voice came from that one who was still there.

Rey raised her head to find his face and liked what she saw. The brunette pilot smiled friendly. She delayed a second to answer him.

"Poe, Poe Dameron? I recognize the name, BB-8 talked about you. My name is Rey."

"I know. Our little friend here told me about you. How you saved him more than once, faced many things, decided to come with Finn bringing him to us in safety. I have to thank you. Count on me for anything. Nice to meet you."

Rey, blushing, thanked him with a large smile. With it she remained until Poe vanished among the crowd.

* * *

Poe woke up early with the sunlight reflecting on a ship figurine that rested on a shelf. Strategically positioned with the window, it served as an alarm. He felt better from the hangover last night. He didn't want to overdo, but a successfully accomplished mission required some fun. He stretched his legs yet lying down and put his hands under the head. He wondered about past missions and what would come, the victories and pursuits. He thought about his title of _best pilot in the galaxy_ which he didn't let come before his true self. About his mother, who has gone without seeing him become a pilot like her. The companions who have passed and those who were beside him. About Han Solo, the legendary war hero who didn't come back to General Organa's arms. His new friend Finn, a stormtrooper who helped him to escape from the First Order and kept BB-8 safe, and then was being treated after fight against that one Kylo Ren. And about Rey. He spoke the scavenger's name slowly. He liked its monosyllabic sound and the image bound to it. The young woman dressed in simple dirty clothes, coming from a planet marked as a lair of hostility, was beautiful and tough. He was impressed by her courage, by her destiny as a Jedi. And by that huge smile tightening those hazel eyes. BB-8 entered the room beeping. Poe remembered that she would leave immediately at morning on the search for Luke.

The outside courtyard was busy as always. Poe running quickly saw from afar General Organa bidding Rey farewell. Faster, followed by his astromech, then he shouted for her who was waiting on the entrance of the Millennium Falcon.

"I just wanted to say" said him breathless. "have a nice trip. Also" coming closer to her. "I'll take care of Finn on his recovery, don't worry."

"Thank you, Poe. Tell him I am coming back soon… and that Kylo Ren had what he deserved. When I come back, I'll tell him about this connection with the Force I have, when I even understand it better."

"My mother knew Luke right after the battle on Endor and fought by his side. I hope to have the same chance to fight beside a Jedi. Safe travel."

She thanked again with the same smile and Poe shouted to Chewbacca who was already in the cockpit and the wookiee answered with a respectable salutation. While the Millennium Falcon was leaving, the people reunited on the courtyard happily cheered. Poe was just wondering when he would see that smile again.


	2. Chapter 2: Support

There is always work to do at the Resistance base. Be it a minor fixing on some ship or equipment or unloading some supplies coming from the Republic. With the destruction of Starkiller base and the loss of many workers, the First Order has ceased fire to recover. No doubt it was dangerous. Snoke would be back to action soon with more intensity. The New Republic should be prepared.

Poe enjoyed being occupied. He has been like this since his father died when he was already a great young pilot on mission to Nar Shaddaa. The Resistance was his family since then, he should take care of it, honor it. Dedication cheered him up. Until some news would cheer him up even more.

"Poe, I think you still don't know," said Leia entering the hangar. "but we are going to have a visit shortly, and you will not want to be dirty of machine fluids."

"Some Senator coming to inspect the base again?"

The General denied containing a smile.

"The Millennium Falcon is at this moment entering on D'Qar's orbit and…"

"Rey's coming?" diminishing the excitement and failing miserably. "Bringing Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes, Rey is coming. Don't you think I have never noticed how you asked if we ever received messages and showing concern."

Poe really tried to hide feelings, but the General never bought his pretending. He scrubbed the back of his head, laughed of himself and got off the hangar with Leia.

* * *

The massive freighter was received with much expectation. Almost two months ago it has left to find the last Jedi Master, and now it would bring him back to fight against the Dark Side with the Resistance. But only a lass with backpack and a wookiee walked down the ramp. Leia saw there the same girl who has gone carrying hope, but there was something different in her, and it was not only the long loose hair with side braid. The training gave her some sort of aura of bravery. They rushed into an embrace. One waited so long for the mother, the other lost the only child. The union was flawless.

"Finally you got some time to visit us. I thought my brother's personality has passed on to you."

"I don't understand why he refused to come. He wanted to see you, but…"

"Don't be sorry for him. I've already imagined he wouldn't come easy. Patience."

Leia and Rey talked in private while eating. They talked about training with Luke, about the reason why Leia never wanted to follow the way of the Force, about the decay of Ben to the Dark Side, about what Han Solo represented for them.

"Forgive me, General, but your son may not have some good in him. He killed his own father and keeps spreading terror as you told. His training goes on. When I stand before Kylo Ren again, I may try to argue with Ben, but I'm not going to lower my guard."

"When I asked someone to convince Ben to come back home, I lost a husband. I can't afford losing you the same way. Just tell him I forgive him."

* * *

"Looking for Finn?" a known voice coming from the doorway of a hangar made Rey feel a soft shiver. Not what she felt in front of Unkar Plutt or when she was chased by a monster in a mask on Takodana.

"I've just come from the infirmary, Doctor Kalonia said he was totally recovered two weeks ago."

"He received a very important mission." said Poe. "General Organa asked him to try to bring more stormtroopers to our cause. A great team went with him and we have won since.

"No doubt he came back much braver from coma."

After they laugh, Rey continued.

"I need a small ship. I want to go back to Jakku, pick up some things in my former house. The situation when I got out gave me no choice but just fly away."

"Our boss told me about your crazy plan. As you wouldn't find Finn, you would go alone. No, I'm going with you. By the way, I need to show you something in my house. Luke should see it too, but since he didn't come…

"Great!" containing excitement. "Yes, let's go then. A small ship against tracking.

They chose a small shuttle unbound from a larger ship, it worked independently. It was called Phantom. There was only one seat and Poe was there.

"She doesn't look harder to pilot than the Millennium Falcon." said Rey eager to try. "I think I can handle it, if you allow me."

"I don't know..." said Poe sounding a bit doubtful. "Finn told me that you almost crashed the Falcon on your first attempt."

"But I managed! And I've been doing it very well! Ask Chewie! I can..."

Poe turned to her, laughing. "All right, fine! The console is yours."

Rey got the controls and easily took off. "Ha! I told you I could... Wait, you were just kidding me, right?"

"Just show me what you got, flygirl." Poe trusted in her skills and never regretted.

* * *

Rey flew straight to the spot where the fallen AT-AT she once called home was. Poe thought it was not a good idea to pass close to some settlement because the First Order could be alert. Everything there inside was just like Rey left, except the desert flower that turned to dust. Rey was searching pieces in boxes and Poe just looked around for details. The wall of countless scratches showed how much time she waited for the family to come back, and that saddened him. A rebel helmet caught his attention. It was from the Yellow Aces squadron, in the name of the pilot Dosmit Raeh. Poe was astonished, never thought he would see that item someday. Rey was back with a small box of pieces and saw Poe using the helmet.

"I'll take that too!

"Would you by chance be Dosmit Raeh's daughter?

"No, I found her helmet on the battlefield. Have you heard about her?

"Yes, a heroine. She fought for the New Republic. I can tell you stories about her later."

"I'd love to hear them." said the scavenger while sitting down with a heavy gaze. "I was little when I found this. I used to play as if I explored the universe with Dosmit. That was her," reaching out for a rude doll made of badly sewn felt. "I made it imagining how would be a rebel suit. I've seen one before…"

She dried the tears, standing up. Poe didn't like to see her like that.

"I still need a piece and can't find it," she said turning to the boxes. "just wait a little more."

* * *

"Wait, let me stop here."

Rey landed Phantom behind a dune and went out taking her staff.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to someone. I'll be quick."

From over the dune, a settlement could be seen. Niima. At the entrance, Poe held Rey's arm.

"I can't let you expose yourself, what do you really want here? Talk to someone trustworthy?"

Rey hesitated looking to the horizon.

"My old boss. The creature who I sold pieces to. I want him to see me no more as a scavenger. I want to make him pay for all these people who he exploits and humiliates."

"I knew your plan to come back was nonsense! How do you intend to do it? With that mind control? Would you get to disarm all of his thugs in time? Rey, you are in training! What Luke would say?"

Then the girl listens to reason. What would happen if something went wrong? What would be the consequences? Would she have the control of the situation and don't cross the line? What made her do it?

Rey hugs Poe. Surprised, he hugs her in silence.

"Let's get going." Rey goes back to Phantom and Poe follows her.

* * *

The silence remains in the ship yet after the take-off, then they notice that something followed them. A call in hologram gets to the panel.

"Scavenger!" speaks the rodian. "Think Unkar Plutt haven't noticed you trying to visit? Came to take you back home. You knew you owe him a freighter?"

"I told you, that was a bad…"

"You tell him to swallow everything I sold to him!"

Rey makes a fast maneuver to get out of target. The rodian shots and misses.

"I make you go down, then. I am paid for you live or dead. Unkar is really angry, girl!"

Poe turns off the hologram.

"Hyperdrive route calculations are finishing! Dodge at will, this thing doesn't have a very good shield."

Rey gets to make the rodian miss several shots.

"Now, stabilize for the hyperspace!"

That was the chance for the rodian. Some shots at the Phantom. Alert of damage.

Hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 3: Force

"We are going to have a rough landing." said Poe programming coordinates. "Leave it to me, I know the way from here."

The red planet was uninhabitable, but its green moon, Yavin 4, was their destination. As they got closer, the damages increased by the acceleration.

"Hold on, Rey!" shouted Poe while Phantom hit branches until it fell on a lake releasing too much smoke.

Rey closed tight the backpack with pieces and picked the staff up, but Poe was in pain and stuck. She helped him unfasten the belt, ejected the windshield and got out to the shore before the ship sank completely.

"Now I have to save your life and we are even. Phantom…" it has already submerged. "General is going to kill me for sure! She considers the major ship as rebel relic. Come on, help me walk, my house is not far from here."

* * *

East from where Phantom fell, towards the mountains, was the house of Poe's family.

"Nobody lives here anymore. The greenhouse makes all the service of a farmer on the harvest. I just need to come monthly for maintenance. I don't stay for long since my father died."

"I'm sorry." said Rey while helping Poe walk with difficulty.

"It's alright, it was long ago. We must go on with our lives, you know. Take me inside."

"I have to do something for your leg."

"Anything, but no bacta tank!"

"Things never get too bad for you, am I right, Poe Dameron?" said Rey laughing.

"Perhaps things never get bad with you saving the day." said Poe smiling without looking at Rey.

Rey hid a smile. Even though they almost have died in an accident which would never have happened if not for a foolish idea of going back to Jakku, she got a good feeling about this.

She left Poe lying on a couch and prepared some cold compresses. He was not wounded, only a contusion on the left foot and was being treated.

"What did you bring in the backpack that is so important?"

"Some parts I didn't find on the base and I remembered I had kept. I need them to make my lightsaber. Master Luke told we are going to find a Kyber crystal and then I can build it as I see fit. The pieces could just use some polish and wirings. I still need a piece for the crystal chamber, but I can improvise or find something on the base. Along with the parts, there are the helmet and the doll that you already saw. Not that I have an attachment for objects, but they are symbols of my childhood. Symbols of hope. My mother never came back and they reminded me of her. If she had returned, I wouldn't need them anymore. I would have a true heroine."

Poe silently listened to the story. He didn't like to see Rey sad, but looked liked she wanted and needed to talk about this to someone. The girl's voice trembles as tears fall, and his foot wasn't hurting anymore.

"I haven't been a happy child. I haven't had great friends, but I had people who just appeared and left things around my house, then I would pick up the gifts at morning. Food, water, parts." she gave a brief smile. "That's why I wanted to free those people on Jakku. I'm sure that were them, but they never showed themselves. They didn't want to take care of a child, even if I were an independent one. But I was really dependent. Several times I went to sleep crying for my mother. Sometimes I got angry because she never returned, and thought that was my fault." she saw Poe looking mindfully at her and she dried the tears. "Sorry, I didn't want…"

"I miss my mother too. She got sick years after the battle of Endor. I was so little, I wasn't prepared for that. I started to search on her personal belongings that my father kept. Many things reminded me of her. I bear with me this pendant that I found in an old jacket." he pulled from under the shirt an amulet on silver chain. "See? It has the form of a hawk. This is my symbol of hope. I feel like she is with me every time I pilot an X-Wing. I never wanted to be the best pilot in the galaxy as they call me, but I wanted to be the best pilot my mother could have known. Your mother may not be back, Rey, but be sure she would be very proud to have a Jedi daughter."

Rey was crying yet, but she was happy. Share memories is a great step for trust. Rey never had the chance for it and she felt lighter. She could really count on Poe for anything she needed.

"You haven't told me yet what you wanted to show me here."

Poe stood up from the couch, getting to walk without pain and got out by the backdoor. Rey followed him. It was already dusk. In the middle of the garden behind the house there was a tree which naturally emanated a blue light. Streams running through the trunk to the many branches like a pulsing energy, as if it was conscious. Rey was delighted by that sight.

"My mother told me she knew Luke Skywalker after the battle of Endor. He needed a pilot who would help him enter in an imperial base on Vetine. Luke thought that only one fragment of the tree was there, but he found two. He had a certain destiny for one, but he asked my mother to take care of the other."

"Master Luke talked about the Force-sensitive tree. It was lost with the destruction of the Temple that he built. He must know this one still lives."

Concentrating, Rey got closer and touched the tree. She could hear what sounded like a soft and terrific music, as a symbiotic harmony.

"What's so important about it?" asked Poe when Rey moved back from the tree with a smile. "I mean, I can see that's no common tree, but…"

"Don't you see? Master Luke can find more Force-sensitive people with it. Also…" Rey looked into Poe's eyes. "It's a symbol of hope. For the whole galaxy."

Poe contemplated those bright eyes reflecting the light from the tree. He wondered about how a young woman should have a duty to destroy the Dark Side, save the galaxy. Not that this burden would be too heavy for her, that she could not take it or even fail. He simply believed in her. And everything he wanted was to face it all beside Rey.

Hands touching. Butterflies in stomach. Coming closer. The embrace. The eyes close.

The long and unforgettable kiss witnessed only by the Force tree.

The young Jedi apprentice and the best pilot in the galaxy filled each other with hope.

* * *

In the morning after, Rey woke up by the sound of engine and turbines and the smell of ignition. In a shed, Poe was putting to work an old rebel A-Wing to take them back to D'Qar. Rey joyfully prepared herself and went out of the house.

"Don't worry." shouted Poe from the open cockpit. "This one can take us to the base in one piece."

"I hope so." Rey didn't dare to be in front of the ship. "We have a galaxy to save."

She put on Dosmit's helmet, put the backpack on a shoulder, disassembled the staff in the middle and entered the cockpit on the side of copilot, backs to Poe. They took off and got out of Yavin 4's orbit.

"Oh, Rey! Before I forget," he shows her a hollow little piece. "does it fit as a crystal chamber for your saber?"

Rey holds the piece and smiles. "Perfect!"

As they enter the hyperspace, Rey leans on the chair towards Poe, fighting against the narrow space, and kisses him. The helmet was not an obstacle.


	4. Epilogue: Wondering

The young apprentice always sat over the edge to watch as the sun goes down to the sea and the cloak of night follows it. The waves hit the rocky walls with a roar. On the next day she would search for her Kyber crystal in the caves of Ilum and wondered about its color. She crossed fingers for purple or white.

Luke was getting close and he sat by her side on the grass.

"How do you feel? You must be sure of what you are about to accept. The Jedi Path is valorous, but it's not for anyone who is able to feel the Force."

"You have already asked it, Master. I want it. I accept it. I was called and I answer it. I want to understand the Force." said Rey vigorously determined.

Luke remained silent for some seconds beholding the horizon.

"I can feel you have strong feelings for someone. A young man."

Rey became nervous. She has heard about the prohibitions of the Jedi, but she thought the laws could have changed by now. She consented in silence. Luke gave a soft laugh.

"The rules for the Jedi Path have been misunderstood for a long time by those who didn't know anything about the Order. We need focus. Discipline. Patience. No attachments or dependences. Fight for the peace in the name of the Force. Do you understand what I mean?" Rey was confused. "My father, Anakin, loved my mother, Padmé. But he had no control over his feelings. His passion for her was above love. He was obsessive, jealous, afraid, angry… and he thought it was love. He was corrupted by the fear to lose her, by passion. A Jedi must feel love, yes. Love for all living things that bind the galaxy together. Fight for this love. If a Jedi loves someone who wants to be by his side, this is noble, nobody can be against it. But the loved one can't be a Jedi's weakness. If the one wants to go away or has to go away, a Jedi must know when to say goodbye. Never abandon the Path.

"I'm not going to disappoint you, Master." Rey smiled shedding a tear.

"I know it, because I believe in you. Do you?"

Luke didn't wait for the answer. He turned around going back to the house leaving Rey alone with her hopeful thoughts.

* * *

Thanks, hope you liked it. It was an exercise for me, actually. I wrote it in Portuguese, my first language. I'm good, but still a learner. It was a challenge. I wanted to tell a story that I would like to see and could happen in the movies. That's why there's no M/E-rated scene. We fans know Star Wars franchise is fantasy mainly for children.


End file.
